Known hydraulic car brake systems often have pressurizing medium containers which ensure a supply of pressurizing medium to a main brake cylinder or an actuator. Such pressurizing medium containers are often arranged directly on a main brake cylinder and the supply of pressurizing medium is carried out through connecting pieces which are formed on the pressurizing medium container and are introduced in a sealing manner into receiving seats of the main brake cylinder.
In the event of a pronounced action of force on the pressurizing medium container, for example, as a result of an accident, it can occur that the pressurizing medium container is lifted up from the main brake cylinder. In order, in such a case, to prevent an escape of the pressurizing medium, which could ignite on hot parts in the engine compartment, out of the pressurizing medium container, it is known to provide shut-off devices which automatically shut off the hydraulic connection through the connecting pieces of the pressurizing medium container.
For example, shut-off devices are known which have a premounted valve unit which is introduced into an inner space of the pressurizing medium container during production of the pressurizing medium container and irreversibly detachably fastened by hot shaping of separate fixing pins.
Complexity in structure and mounting, a large space requirement for mounting tools and the need for additional construction elements for bearing and fixing the valve unit within the container housing are regarded as disadvantageous.